Viktor and Hermione's first kiss
by Force of the Phoenix
Summary: This is what should have been Viktor and Hermione's first kiss, unfortunately it never happened.*Sniff* R/R please, thank you. One shot.


Her hair has the most radiant colour that I have ever experienced. It shines in the most wonderful way, always acting as a beautiful beacon to me. Her pale skin, her defiant looking chin and her cute little nose are just some of her many traits that make her even more special. And her eyes, her eyes were the warmest shade of honey-brown and whenever she was showing an emotion, they just enhance it.

Yes, everything about her is perfection, well to me at least. I hope that one of these days I could pluck up the courage and kiss her sweet pink lips. But when I ever get even a little close to kissing her, I get suddenly very nervous or she makes an excuse to go before I have or something else comes and gets in the way. It is extremely frustrating and the last time, I was so close. But then my stupid pose of girls had to come and frighten her off. I then had to tell them for the hundredth time, that I was already going with someone to the Yule ball and to leave me alone. They all went away in a huff, claiming that I would be sorry for choosing the girl. They have no idea, I would never ever be sorry for choosing her. And I'm glad I did it when I did, otherwise that Weasley boy would've beaten me to her if I hadn't asked her the other night.

Ah, here she is now, just coming into the library with her ton of books that she always has with her. She's cute like that... wait Potter is with her! I felt a twinge of jealousy pulse through my veins. They slowly make their way to her usual place and sit down. I slowly follow and watch from a distance, just making sure he doesn't try anything with my Angel. To my relief, he starts to pack up and leave after 10 minutes. After, they say their goodbyes and he starts to leave. **That's right,** I think to myself and smile, **Leave and then my Angel and I can spend some time together. **Then, she calls to him to go back to her and of course he complies, even I couldn't turn her down. But then again, that rather biased of me, isn't it. He slowly sits back down and they speak for a while about what ever she wanted with him. Then she blushed and looked the other way while he smiles stupidly. Which he obviously thinks attracts the girls, but he is so wrong. Oh yes. Then they kiss chastely on the lips, it did actually look accidental, but I was still overcome with jealousy. I made my way to them in less than 5 seconds flat, by which time she was blushing and had turned her head away from him and he was stuttering his apology to her. But I didn't care, he'd touched my Angel and there was hell to pay. "Hermione, may I talk to you? And if you don't mind I vould like to do it in private, Potter" I was proud with myself for finally being able to say her name right, after having practiced it before bed for the past week. If only she knew what I do for her. She answered with an apologetic yes. Having told Potter that she would see him at dinner and watch him leave, I started my interrogation.

"Vat the hell ver you doing? Kissing him, ven I thought you liked me!" I had originally wanted to say it calmly but I simply couldn't, I was fuming. "I'm sorry Viktor, it was an accident and I was only going to give him a friendly kiss him on the cheek. You know I would have never led you on if I didn't like you" She told me calmly. That knocked me to see sense "Da," I said suing slightly "I know that" An awkward silence followed that lasted a few moments, but after a while she spoke up. "Viktor?" She asked "Da?" "You want to know what Harry and I were talking about? And why I was going to kiss him on the cheek?" she asked cautiously "Da Angel I vould, but you don't have to you know. I believe you in that the kiss vas intended to be a friendly kiss on the cheek and that vat you did vas accidental." "Thank you Viktor for being so understanding, but... I'd like to. Harry was giving me advice and I intended to kiss him as a thank you" "Advice on vat Hermione?" "Well... promise you won't laugh?" I nodded, anxious about what it was. She took in a deep breath and started to explain "Since Harry has some experience with relationships, I asked him for advice about kissing and whether it matters to boys that a girls hasn't ever kissed a boy before. And then he told me that it shouldn't matter to who I was intending to kiss whether I have or haven't before and he also told me that who ever I was intending on kissing, that he was a lucky guy. And that's why I kissed him. And if you want to know why I asked him all this was... well... it was because... I really like you."

When she finished, she had tears in her beautiful eyes. She started to turn to run away, but, sticking out my arm, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into my dominating hold. She then started to ramble on about how she was sorry and that she never should've said anything, but was silenced when I placed my finger over her lips and stated "You know Angel, you're cute ven you talk too much." I covered her waiting lips with my own, her lips were the softest thing I'd ever felt. After a while, I gently ran my tongue slowly against her bottom lip, begging for entrance into her mouth. Hesitantly, she complied. She tasted glorious, very fruity and fresh, like a sweet, fresh apple. At that moment I let out a groan of pure longing and lust that had been slowly building up inside of me. Her right hand ran through my short hair, which earned her another deep, lusty groan from me, while her left rested on my shoulder. I had, by then, already wrapped my arms around her small waist. We continued like this for a few minutes until we came up for air. She sighed as she laid her head on my chest, I then whispered in to her ear "You know Angel that was my first kiss too." I started nibbling on her lobe and as a shiver ran down her neck, she giggled. Smiling, I thought **I don't think I'll ever be able to get enough of her.**

**Just so you know 'Da' is yes in his language; and I thought he should call her an angel because he think of her as innocent and a little naive.  
**


End file.
